Skyfall
by angel bell.29
Summary: Ela? A popular, linda e experiente, cheia de amigos. Vivera aventuras amorosas mais do que poderia contar com os dedos. Muitos amantes, mas nenhum que conseguira roubar o seu coração. De repente, lhe aparece alguém. O não popular, o nerd, tudo o que não a atraia desde então. Mas ele toca o seu coração. E Ela terá que provar que não é apenas uma aventura.


_Aviso!_

_Não, eu não possuo o Peeta. Pena...Faria mil coisas com ele em um apagão. Comente se você faria a mesma coisa. _

_Ou comente se você gostou da história... hehehe :)_

**Resumo**: _Ela? A popular, linda e experiente, cheia de amigos. Vivera aventuras amorosas mais do que poderia contar com os dedos. Muitos amantes, mas nenhum que conseguira roubar o seu coração. De repente, lhe aparece alguém. O não popular, o nerd, tudo o que não a atraia desde então. _

_Mas ele toca o seu coração, fazendo-a mais apaixonada e comprometida. _

_Ela o ama, mas para que ele a ame de volta, ela terá que provar que isso o que eles têm é muito mais do que apenas uma aventura. _

Tenham paciência! Esse é só o começo. Está cheio de erros, mas não tenho beta.

Obrigada e boa leitura.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0

* * *

Katniss realmente precisava sair dali.

- James – ela arfou, tentando sair do braços musculosos e lábios errantes do cara – eu tenho que ir.

Ele fez beicinho – Não, não há necessidade.

Ela bufou e se esquivou quando James mais uma vez tentou puxa-la de volta pra cama.

Senhor! O homem era ótimo na cama, um completo selvagem, só para se mostrar grudento depois. Com certeza, ninguém era perfeito.

Katniss olhou para o relógio na cabeceira.

20h32min

Arregalou os olhos em descrença. Como o tempo passara!

Merda, Rosie ia matá-la.

Não bastava estar atrasada, tinha que ser por causa de um cara. Quantas vezes Rosie enchera sua cabeça sobre a festa?

Ah, sim, milhares.

- Sapatos? Ok. Bolsa? Ah, piranha, olha onde você foi se enfiar.

Saiu correndo pelo apartamento e pegou sua bolsa – inseparável amiga. Presente de quem, mesmo? Jack? Não, ela tinha certeza de que tinha sido Felix, embora não se lembrava de como a recebeu.

Deu um último amasso no loiro amuado, correu apartamento afora e torceu para que seu carro a salvasse do fuzilamento que com certeza a esperava.

* * *

- Ah, obrigada por aparecer Jassie, minha querida. Loras, como sempre lindo. Peeta Mellark aqui? Que surpresa! Uma óóótima, é claro. Entre, entre! Peter, largue este ponche, estou de olho em você. KATNISS EVERDEEN VENHA AQUI AGORA!

Katniss correu. Sim, ela correu mais do que se lembrava em toda a sua vida. – embora ela achasse que tenha corrido mais quando resolvera pintar os cachos loiros da amiga de rosa enquanto esta a perseguia por todo o quarteirão com uma frigideira – sem sapatos e sem dignidade.

Nenhuma maneira no inferno que ela arriscaria seus pés correndo com sapatos -.

E Rosie estava lá, com as mãos na cintura, batendo seus saltos vermelhos na porta de entrada com uma carranca que colocaria Sra. Figgs em seu lugar.

- Eu não acredito nisso, sua vaca.

- Me desculpe – era melhor começar assim antes que os olhos da amiga a queimasse – Eu juro, juro que não foi minha culpa.

Rosie bufou.

- Jura? Você prometeu de manhã, Katniss. Mas me deixou aqui, fazendo a festa toda sozinha. Sabe como é aguentar Peter quando ele fica solto, como uma criança de dois anos? Se ele não fosse tão malditamente gostoso , eu chutava o seu traseiro pela próxima avenida!

-Você o ama.

- Eu sei – ela revirou os olhos – E você acha que é tudo? Se ele não fizesse aquilo com a língua...

- Ei – protestou – Não preciso saber da vida sexual da minha melhor amiga.

- Sua perda, amor.

- Lá, lá, lá... Eu não posso te ouvir.

A loira riu da cara de ultraje da amiga, abraçando-a pelos ombros. Katniss escondeu o sorrido de vitória, porque não adiantava o quanto ficassem brava uma com a outra, bastava cinco minutos para que se entendessem. Elas se consideravam irmãs, acima de qualquer homem ou intriga familiar.

Como quando uma queria desesperadamente pegar o irmão da outra. Katniss já passara um dia inteiro gemendo atrás de Rosie, fazendo beicinho para que ela liberasse o irmão gato. E depois de um lenga-lenga, a loira bufou e desistiu

_- Fique com ele – ela havia feito uma careta como se não acreditasse no que falava – Mas eu não quero saber!_

_- Amigaaaa! Te Amo!_

- Então – Katniss fez beicinho – Você me perdoa?

A outra revirou os olhos.

- Vadia, por favor. Moramos juntas. Se eu não perdoa-la você vai me perseguir por toda a casa com esse beicinho ridículo no rosto.

- Você o ama.

- Não sonha, amiga, não sonha.

* * *

Quando Katniss entrou no salão, teve que dar credito a parte criativa da amiga.

Estava tudo muito arrumado e brilhante. Sem exagero,Rosie espalhara lâmpadas coloridas por quase todos os cantos, enquanto a luz ambiente era mais escura. As cortinas foram presas, as mesas e cadeiras afastadas de modo que ficasse uma pista no meio para dança, com algumas pessoas. A escada para o outro andar estava toda enfeitada com flores e luzes.

E o lugar do DJ... Havia um DJ?

- Eu não sabia que iria ter um DJ, Rosie!

A loira a fitou – Se tivesse realmente lido os preparativos, iria saber que não só contratei um DJ,mas como dançarinos e garçons também.

Era verdade, agora que se concentrava na pista, viu que nela havia algumas pessoas dançando com alguma organização do que as outras que simplesmente se jogavam.

- Ow, o que Jassie está fazendo aqui?

- Ei, não olhe assim para mim. Foi Pet que convidou essa estrela afogada do mar – a amiga jogou os cabelos loiros por cima do ombro – E ainda por cima me pediu para ser simpática. Acredita nisso?

- Vou matar este asno – Katniss rosnou – Não é porque é sua irmã que a gente tem que aguentá-la. Você deus uns tapas nele por isso?

Rosie olhou para frente, escondendo o sorriso do rosto. Katniss sabia que ela secretamente gostava quando era na verdade só as duas contra o mundo. Por muito tempo fora assim e quando Peter apresentou a sua irmã a sua namorada, se tornou não só um problema para Rosie, mas sim de Katniss também.

Afinal, elas eram irmãs.

- Vou castigá-lo mais tarde, não se preocupe – disse – Por agora, vou deixa-lo pensar que está tudo bem.

- Vou chutar o seu traseiro magro amanhã então.

- Essa vaca – sussurrou a amiga – Vestindo o mesmo que eu. Eu poderia matá-la por isso.

- Cale a boca, ela está olhando para nós. Ah, não... Não vem pra cá. Ela está vindo.

- Vire pro outro lado!

As duas bem que tentaram fugir,virando de costas, mas jassie tinha que gritar:

- Mes amis!

Katniss suspirou – Merda.

- Essa é sua – fugiu Rosie – Tive que aguentá-la na outra vez, engula esse caroço pra mim.

E então a outra saiu mais rápido do que a morena pensou que fosse capaz com aqueles saltos. Viu-a se reunir com os outros convidados, com um sorriso fácil no rosto. Sorriu e deu um polegar pra cima, pegando pelo canto do olho seu namorado indo pra perto do ponche.

- Peter, saia daí! Eu juro que vou entrar em greve , seu idiota. LARGUE ESTE COPO!

- Me ami! Katniss! Oi!

Katniss forçou um sorriso para a cunhada de sua amiga, ignorando a voz estridente da outra mulher e fazendo de tudo para não estremecer.

Realmente, Jassie parecia bem no vestido. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e seus olhos azuis brilhavam maliciosamente. Parecia linda, mas bastava parar de fingir que se revelava. Pena que ninguém tinha tempo o suficiente para descobrir.

- Jassie. Bom te ver – mordeu a língua – Eu não tenho muito tempo agora, então...

- Oh, Ne vous inquiétez pás – deu uma risadinha boba – Só queria dizer olá! Faz tempo que não vejo a amiga da namorada de meu irmãozinho.

- Oh, adorável. Então, eu vou indo...

- Mas você sabe, tenho me preocupado com mon Cher Rosie. Ouvi dizer do terrível acidente...

Katniss parou no meio do caminho, virando –se lentamente para Jassie.

- Sim?

- Oh, você sabe – fez um gesto elegante com as mãos – É sua família e tudo mais...Eu ficaria extremamente chateada...

De repente, perdendo um pouco do controle, bufou – Eu ficaria calada, Jassie mon Cher. Eu não me meteria em um assunto que não é do seu nariz fino. A família de Rosie não é do seu bico, ami. Sei de coisas sobre você que com certeza surpreenderia seu irmão. Então, fique na sua.

Jassie nem se mostrou vacilar sobre a ameaça de Katniss e apenas sorriu maliciosamente antes de desaparecer pela multidão.

- Festa de faculdade – suspirou a morena – Tinha que ter algum drama. Preciso de uma bebida.

Foi em direção ao bar do salão, sorrindo um pouco para uns homens no caminho. Com certeza iria beber e pegar alguém depois dessa. Estresse não era com ela.

Longe disso.

- Darwin, amor – gritou pelo bar – Coloca um forte para mim, querido.

- É claro.

O barman sorriu para ela, com as bochechas coradas. Fez uns movimentos com a garrafa para impressiona-la e Katniss sorriu pela sua maneira obvia de paquerá-la.

Talvez ela desse uma chance para ele. Era lindo, tímido e parecia muito ágio com as mãos...

De repente, sentiu algo bater em seu lado, fazendo-a deixar cair sua bolsa.

- Oh – alguém murmurou – Me desculpe. Pode deixar que eu pego. Ai!

- Ei, não vê por onde anda? Deixa que eu pego minha bolsa, obrigada. Ow !

Bateu com a cabeça com o cara abaixado na sua frente. Esfregou- a. Doeu.

- Me desculpe. Nossa, que confusão. Vem, segura na minha mão.

Katniss olhou para a mão estendida a sua frente e pegou-a sem hesitar. Levantou-se, preparando as maldições que faria Rosie orgulhosa, quando olhou para o homem na sua frente.

Ele era bonito. Não, muito bonito. Tinha cachos suaves e loiros, emoldurado em um rosto forte e mandíbula igualmente marcante. Era alto e Katniss tinha a sensação que por debaixo daquela blusa polo tinha muitos músculos. A blusa apertava e seus braços eram de tirar o fôlego.

Mas o melhor – ou pior, não sabia – eram seus olhos. De um azul marcante, como se visse todos os seus erros e acertos, toda a sua vida.

Era como se visse a sua alma.

Katniss teve que admitir que isso era muito excitante.

Ele estava falando de novo, mas não estava prestando atenção alguma.

- Er... Meu nome é Peeta . Peeta Mellark. Qual é o seu?

* * *

Então, é curto. Vou tentar aumentar, juro! Mas comentem. E ignorem os erros, como de nomes ou frases em francês. Eu não falo, o google me ajuda.

COMENTE, COMENTE, COMENTE, COMENTE.

Tanks ;)


End file.
